five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden luck
It's my ninth birthday and like always its at freddy fazbears pizza. I used to love the place but after a while it gets quite, intimidatin. A year ago, as I left the building, I noticed the animatronic characters staring at me. With, incredibly realistic eyes. And Bonnies mouth was slowly opening, accompanied with a soft groan and barley audible sounds. My ears picked out little parts but I only heard. H E L P M E. I immediately ran. Now I'm returning gives me a strange sensation. The car parks and we all get out. As soon as I enter the robots heads jerk towards me and quickly jerk back as quick as lightning. We are greeted by a worker who informs us to keep a distance from all 5 animatronicz as they are dealing with a serious glitch in the mainfram. After the worker leaves to continue observations on foxy we go to our table and watch the show for a bit while the cake is being prepared. The rest of the day is uneventful. Just cake and metal robots signing and glitching. The place closes early becsuse its satuday. Me and my brother need to use the bathrooms. He asks me how my b day went. I reply with not good, explaining how the animatronics were acting incredibly strange. He just says I'm paranoid and we leave the bathroom. But when we leave we are greeted with a dark room, no lights nothing. We were locked in We start to freak out and scream. Bangign on the door, pleading for help. But we are silenced by a ruffle of fabric, the only fabric in the facility was the coves curtains. We turn around to see a fox, peering out of the darkness, right at us. We slowly back away, the fox only twitches and groans, almost with a Human sound. We stop an watch it. Curiously my brother approached Foxy. Foxy stops twitching and just stares. Then after what seemed like an hour, he leaps at my brother screeching as he reveals white endoskeleton eyes. My brother barley ducks and foxy crashes into the table behind him, we both run backstage and lock the door as foxy starts to furiously bang on the wall. We turn around and. it hits us. The wave of blood pouring off the table. Our parents dead bodies, stuffed into animatronic suits. The place was not closed, everyone was just dead. Behind the table was a golden suit. With human eyes staring at us, in its hand laid a knife. We were cornered, foxy on one side, this, thing with us. The rabbit who I presume to be the thifth animatronic, throws the knife and impairs my brother, he slumps to the floor, dead. He then turns to me and whispers. W H Y M E? He grabs my head and shakes it furiously. W H Y? He throwes me across the room and my head cracks on impact in a matter of seconds I'm out cold. I wake up in a cold room. I'm slumped on a kitchen counter, unable to move, 4 children are slumped next to me one is my dead brother. The door creaks open and a puppet slides through, drsgging the animatronic suits after him, he took out the endoskeletons! He slides each child into one suit and as if the suits are enchanted, they sit up, staring at their new bodies. The puppet looks at me, realising there is no suit for me. I think I have gotten lucky when he leaves but that hope is replaced with dread when he returns and jerks my head, snapping my neck. When I wake up I see the door and walk to it thinking it was all a dream, but as I turn the knob I notice my hand is, Golden. My arms, my feet. Nothing but G O L D G O L D L U C K Category:Stories